The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a helmet and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a helmet with a monocular eyepiece.
In the most basic configuration helmets typically include a rigid shell, often with padding, with straps for affixing the helmet to the wearer. Today's militaries often use high quality helmets made of ballistic materials such as Kevlar and Aramid, which offer improved protection. More advanced combat helmets include head up displays (HUD) and are designed for attaching other devices such as cameras and night vision devices.
Most sophisticated helmets are designed for aviators (e.g. aircraft and helicopter helmets). Examples of include:
1) JEDEYE™; and
2) The integrated helmet and display sight system (IHADSS); both manufactured by Elbit Systems of America®. Although both the JEDEYE™ and Elbit IHADSS include sophisticated display capabilities, they are bulky and unsuitable for ground combat use.
Advanced helmets are also of interest to motorcycle riders and extreme sport enthusiasts, and may include many additional features, such as a visor, mandible protection, audio capabilities and Bluetooth. More advanced motorcycle helmets include head up displays (HUD) and with an integrated or externally-mounted camera.
Examples of motorcycle helmets with HUD include:
1) The Skully AR-1 helmet with integrated HUD and camera; and
2) Nuviz HUD which may be attached to a full face or modular motorcycle helmet.
The Skully AR-1 HUD is positioned at cheekbone level which requires the wearer to divert their vision in order to view data on the HUD device. The Nuviz HUD attaches to the exterior of the helmet and is therefore vulnerable to exterior impacts.
Additional background art includes:
1) International Patent Application Publication No. CN102147210;
2) “For Tankers, The Eyes Have It” by Ben Averch, http://microvision(dot)blogspondot)co(dot)il/2005/04/for-tankers-eyes-have-it(dot)html;
3) International Patent Application Publication No. CN202774343;
4) International Patent Application Publication No. CN202873934;
5) International Patent Application Publication No. KR20130123117;
6) International Patent Application Publication No. CN202697857;
7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,117;
8) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014033406;
9) Revision Military's “BATLSKIN VIPER MANDIBLE GUARDS”, http://www(dot)revisionmilitary(dot)com/product/batlskin-viper-high-threat-mandible-guard-ach/;
10) “AUSA-Ops-Core”, http://soldiersystems(dot)net/2012/10/23/ausa-ops-core/;
11) International Patent Application Publication No. WO2012151478;
12) U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,268;
13) U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,091;
14) “Helmet and Electronics and Display System—Upgradeable Protection”, http://armytechnology(dot)armylive(dot)dodlive(dot)mil/index(dot)php/tag/helmet-and-electronics-and-display-system-upgradeable-protection/;
15) U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,747;
16) U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,378;
17) U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,829;
18) “Revision Military BATLSKIN (“Battle Skin”) Modular Head Protection System (MHPS)” by David Crane, http://www(dot)defensereview(dot)com/revision-military-batlskin-modular-head-protection-system-mhps-ballistic-visor-and-mandibular-guardballistic-face-shieldcomplete-ballistic-maxillofacial-protection-for-the-21st-century-warfighted;
19) U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,073;
20) U.S. Pat. No. 8,063,934;
21) International Patent Application Publication No. 2014087254;
22) U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070271687; and
23) U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827.